


we'll start a fire, we'll shut it down

by mish_mish



Category: Scream (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: У них у всех есть причины подозревать каждого, но если они и делают это, то держат свои мысли при себе. Единственные, кто все же не могут молчать – Ноа и Стайлз, они заполняет своими домыслами доску в доме Фостера.





	

Стайлз узнает в Ноа себя тремя годами ранее; такой же болтливый, неуклюжий и попадающий в опасные для жизни ситуации. Стилински думает, что они вряд ли поладят — знакомств с новыми людьми Стайлз избегает как огня, доверяет только Скотту и Лидии, — но общий язык они все же находят быстро, даже умудряются пару раз остановиться в школьном коридоре за разговором о том, как миссис Тилс не видит параллели в работах Хичкока, делая отсылку к его Птицам и совсем не упоминая при этом Психо.  
Они с Ноа зависают вместе чаще чем хотят; не сразу, но постепенно, обсуждая кино и выстраивая теории. Они обсуждают смерти в Лейквуде охотно, проводят дикие параллели и делятся мнениями. Ноа улыбается Стайлзу почти обезоруживающе, благодаря за неувиденные ранее детали, приглашает за их с Одри столик в столовой и едва ли не ерзает на стуле от множества вопросов, которые хочется задать Стилински.   
Фостер, неловко почесывая шею, предлагает сделать запись голоса Стайлза, а тот не возражает, говорит невпопад их общие теории заговора в микрофон и дергает свою футболку за подол. Он слушал подкаст Ноа пару раз, случайно наткнувшись на ссылку, но молчит об этом, потому что тот не спрашивает. 

Вместе со Стайлзом они заполняют Доску убийств, и никто не одобряет их идеи кроме Скотта, который пусть и недоволен, но Стайлза поддерживает. МакКолл зачастую присутствует при их бурном обсуждении; сидит, растянувшись на чужой постели, и изредка добавляет какие-то детали. Ему нравится наблюдать за работой этих двоих, как за работой слаженного механизма, получая при этом эстетическое удовольствие.   
— Что ты думаешь об этом, Скотти? — Стайлз кивает на доску, куда-то в неопределенное место, и ждёт ответа.   
МакКолл принимает серьезное выражение лица, чуть склоняется корпусом к десяткам нитей, фотографий и газетных вырезок и не решается признаться, что кульминационный момент разговора упустил.  
— Насчёт идеи, что сообщник был с Пайпер с самого начала? — подсказывает Ноа, и Скотт настолько благодарен ему, что готов стиснуть в объятиях.   
— Это вполне возможно, одна она вряд ли справилась бы со всем этим.   
Ребята продолжают дискуссию, а МакКолл вздыхает спокойно, изредка поддерживая разговор свои мнением. 

Впервые этот сдвиг с дистанции дружбы происходит почти случайно, под вспышкой адреналина после одной из стычек с Маской. У Стайлза почти заканчивается в лёгких воздух и он сжимает руками щеки Фостера, около секунды бегает взглядом от глаз к губам, будто ища что-то схожее на разрешение. Ноа тогда целует первым, просто тянет за шею и почти задыхается от нехватки воздуха в лёгких.   
Следующий раз происходит почти обычно; приоткрытое окно спальни, заходящее солнце и привкус маунтин дью на языке. Сердце тогда колотится в удвоенном ритме, поцелуи в жанре просто попробовать жгут губы, а от неудобной позы затекает шея. Они продолжают все равно, прерываются в своих спорах о кинематографе и прощаются после семи вечера, когда лучше быть дома, если все ещё надеешься выжить. 

Одри смотрит на них из под нахмуренных бровей, едва ли одобряя; она не ревнует, ей не имеет смысла кого-то из них ревновать, но все равно отводит Ноа в сторону и раздраженно шипит:  
— Что за выкрутасы, Фостер? Не помню, чтобы ты был по мальчикам.  
Она смотрит сурово, почти напоминая Ноа мать, но тот благоразумно молчит, проглатывает эти слова и тянет насмешливое:  
— Ревнуешь?   
Одри на это фыркает, убирает челку с глаз и шутливо, но все же болезненно бьет друга в плечо. К теме она не возвращается, но все равно поглядывает на Стилински хмуро, будто тот виновен во всех грехах. 

Стайлз сидит рядом со Скоттом пока они обедают, совместно с этим обсуждая новое убийство в Лейквуде. Ноа говорит о том, как смерть жертвы походит на очередное клише очередного ужастика, Стилински подхватывает его с полуслова, а Эмма добавляет, что это едва ли важно теперь. Она взволнована, дергается на каждый шорох, но совсем не выглядит испуганной, почти привыкла, как и любой из них.   
Лидия сидит рядом с ней, держа свою ладонь на ее спине, успокаивающе, так как и должно быть. Она изредка нашептывает ей на ухо, что-то утешающее, говорит, что после школы было бы неплохо прогуляться или даже устроить небольшой девичник у нее дома. 

Когда у Брук срыв и слезы катятся по её щекам по вине Джейка, Лидия рядом, обнимает крепко и путает ладонь в ее светлых волосах. Она ночует у нее дома и отвлекает примеркой одежды и бутылкой вермута.  
Брук находит в Лидии что-то что не находит ни в ком. Она цепляется за неё как утопающая, держится крепко за её плечи и стирает свои слёзы её пальцами. Она засыпает в объятиях Мартин, измотанная и подавленная, с потекшей тушью и спутанными волосами, которые поутру Лидия будет помогать расчесывать. Во сне Брук жмется к подруге, ищет тепла и в полудреме размазывает губами соленые поцелуи по ключице Лидии. Та не против, у нее на языке почти такое же количество вермута, сожалений и боли, и с прикосновениями Брук к коже, как будто отпускает. На утро они об этом не говорят не потому что стыдно, а потому что не нужно, потому что и так все понятно. 

Наученный немалым опытом Стайлз абсолютно против того, чтобы обследовать подозрительные дома. Особенно он против обследования подозрительных подвалов этих самых домов ночью. Он до боли в костяшках стискивает рукав куртки Кирана, дергает его к себе и шипит в порыве тому на ухо:  
— Чтобы еще хоть раз, мать твою, хоть раз.  
Тот в ответ лишь слабо улыбается, больше успокаивающе, чем позабавленно, и продолжает спуск по лестнице. Фонарик в его руке не мигает, как мог бы предположить Стилински, привыкший к подобному в кино и играх, но зато скрипят половицы за спиной, и страх волной проносится по всему телу, застревает в груди. 

У Эммы телефон всегда под рукой, но брать его она уже боится; так она узнает о Стайлзе. Единственная вещь, которая может спасти жизни, когда ей присылают видео и гифки.   
Ноа в который раз бьет кулаком по приборной панели, шипит сквозь зубы от боли и рычит недовольное;  
— Почему в такие ответственные моменты никто никогда не берет трубку?!  
Скотт на пассажирском месте сидит тихо, напряженно и взволнованно — он никак не готов потерять лучшего друга, ни этой ночью, ни какой-либо другой. Эмма позади гладит МакКолла по плечу, говорит, что все будет хорошо и прикрикивает на Ноа, чтобы тот ехал быстрее. Взгляд от экрана мобильника она отрывает каждые несколько минут, чтобы знать, что со Скоттом все нормально, а у Фостера не начинается паника. Сама она держится едва ли, зная, что и Киран где-то там, заперт так же как и Стайлз. 

Когда Стилински разделяют с Уилкоксом и запирают в комнате, то ему едва ли удается достать из кармана телефон — руки дрожат нещадно, сердце колотится быстро и паническая атака на расстоянии нескольких шагов от наступления. Он хочет позвонить Скотту, Ноа или Лидии, но пальцы не слушаются и телефон падает — убийца, Маска, совсем близко, ходит по другой части дома, водит лезвием ножа по стенам, пугает до остановки сердца.   
Когда дверь выламывают, Стилински комично взвизгивает, вжимаются в стену и с облегчением сползает на пол — на пороге стоит Скотт, за его спиной показывается Эмма, взволнованная и бледная, в объятиях потрепанного Кирана, а трещащий без остановки Ноа маячит на заднем плане.   
На Стилински всего лишь пара царапин, пусть и глубоких, и пока их обрабатывают на скорой, Шериф, отец Стайлза, смотрит на него раздраженно и устало.   
— Я даже не удивлен, — говорит Джон, — вы, ребята, не можете держаться от всего этого подальше, да?   
Стайлзу на это нечего ответить; он смотрит на друзей, взволнованно перешептывающихся у машины Фостера, и чувствует облегчение — живой, почти не раненый.   
— Едва ли у меня это получится, пап.


End file.
